Flowery Love
by superzedu
Summary: Yaya's thoughts float around in her mind like the butterflies do in the air. One-shot, femmeslash, YayaxTsubomi


_**----  
Flowery Love  
---**_

_----  
A/n_: First of all: this was written for the StrawberryPanicFans group on deviantArt. The theme was Spring. Oh how I love the Spring. All the flowers, the green, the smells, the twittering birds.. gah! I just love it. I loooove it. I could spend hours just lying in the warm grass and smelling the sweet air :3 Which is what I'm going to do today xD  
Secondly, this fic is aout how my favourite pairing spends the day.. well it's more of a focus on Yaya but alrighty, YayaxTsubomi it is for this little one-shot! So yeah, um, first contest entry ever, I've wrote fics before but not for a contest so I hope it's good enough.. :'D All I can say is enjoy and I hope I made you smile (:  
Thirdly, I have to stop yapping so much...

----**  
Disclaimer: I do not own Strawberry Panic.  
----**

----  
The warm breeze carried the scent of freshly mowed grass as it drifted over above Nanto Yaya. As soon as the smell had reached her nose, she inhaled deeply and then briefly closed her eyes, enjoying the spring air. The grass underneath the dark-haired Spican gently tickled her arms and the sun was shining warmly on her body. She could hear the soft splashing sounds of the water in the lake and the birds were singing their most beautiful melodies. Opening her eyes again, the cloudless and clear blue sky greeted her.

A smile played on Yaya's lips. How she loved the Spring. The blooming of the flowers, colourful bushes of them surrounding the school; the butterflies and how they elegantly fluttered in the air; the fresh and flowery scents that floated around in the air, varying from sweet to fresh and calming; and the warmth, oh how the black-haired Spican loved the warmth. Yaya never liked the cold, summer was more her season. Spring meant new chances, chances to bloom and grow underneath the sun. It was two years ago that she got such a chance.

After accepting the fact that Hikari was madly in love with Amane, she realized that there was nothing to be afraid of without Hikari in her mind or by her side. Sure, the blonde was pretty and oh so innocent with those long curls in her hair, but Yaya knew deep inside that the younger girl was weak. And she knew that Amane-sama was a strong person, and that she was to protect Hikari like Yaya never did or could. Because she knew that Hikari would eventually have broken her down.

Her train of thoughts and memories kept going as the chocolate brown-eyed girl turned around, the grass now tickling her chin as she rested her head on her arms, feeling her back warm up in the sun. Yaya knew that Hikari was weak, and that she couldn't be able to continue to support the girl anymore once she'd fallen down. The younger Spican was just too fragile for Yaya, because the latter herself was so strong and confident that she could not bear to live with Hikari's troubles. The blue-eyed girl was actually the complete opposite of her, and though opposites always attract, Yaya knew that it wouldn't work. So she gave up on her dreams, until the feelings of love for the young woman eventually ebbed away.

A flock of birds carelessly flew over and Yaya's lips curled into a smile.

The time she needed to let those feelings slip away was much shorter than she thought it would take. In a few months, the Spican could say --with certainty-- that she was ''over her''. Hikari had seen it as a pleasant turn of the situation, for she didn't want to lose her best friend because of how Yaya felt towards her. Therefore, Yaya was welcomed with open arms by both the blonde and her lover, and she happily returned the favor. She didn't want to lose Hikari either, because no matter how much Amane would be her prince, the blonde would always turn to her best friend if she were in need of help or advice.

A lazy sigh escaped through Yaya's throat, and she closed her eyes again. As she thought of how her life had been in such high spirits after she was done with Hikari --and knowing the depression when she wasn't-- the Spican wished she had never fallen for the blonde's innocence. All the trouble it had caused her could've been prevented. But as Yaya's eyes closed again due to the laziness caused by the warmth, she knew that without those feelings, she could've never stand so sober-minded in life like she did now.

Because the whole event with Hikari had opened her eyes.

She was free to do whatever she wanted to do, without her mind constantly changing to the subject Konohana Hikari. Being able to fully concentrate on her life again, she fulfilled her duty as top of the choir perfectly and her grades were better than ever before. It felt like she was actually living again. Even Hikari saw the change in her behaviour, and all she could do was to be happy along with the elder girl: happy to see that Yaya was back to her usual self.

The trees gently rustled in the breeze and Yaya opened her eyes, the memories floating through her mind like butterlies through the air. She rolled over once again, letting the sun caress her face.

In the Spring that followed after the Étoile-election, where Hikari and Amane were crowned as the new Étoiles, Yaya barely saw her best friend anymore, the latter being swamped with paperwork and the like. That caused Yaya to meet new people, and on one exceptionally warm day, a day like this one, she met a pink-haired girl named Okuwaka Tsubomi. She was a first year, and she stood out in the crowd because of her different personality. The girl was so... mature for her age, so different from Hikari. Yaya knew that her own strong personality would match with the younger Spican one's. She wanted to become friends with her, but Tsubomi acted very hostile towards Yaya, so that the brown-eyed girl had to go into defense herself. This all made it very difficult for them to become friends, though Yaya was sure that Tsubomi felt an attraction towards her like she did to the girl.

And it eventually worked out. By the time Tsubomi caved into her feelings, Yaya had already fallen for the younger girl. They shared their first kiss behind the chapel, away from curious eyes. Despite all the rivalry, the hostility and the arguing, they figured out a way to let themselves have their way with eachother. And against all the odds, the love-hate relationship worked even better than both of them had expected. Beneath their rough surfaces lay an incredible love for one another.

Now, just about two years later, their relationship still remained. Yaya's love for the pinkette had grown very strong, stronger than she ever expected it to be. Even stronger than the love she once had felt for Hikari. Though they still frequently argued and fought over different matters, they matched on so many different levels that their little quarrels were facts that could be ignored. And in these past two years, Tsubomi had grown very much. She'd become even more mature, but she wasn't childishly feeling better than everyone anymore and therefore, she didn't scoff on people as much as she did before. Unfortunately, her former pride for herself had made way for a great insecurity for herself.

As the sun was on its highest point, Yaya got clearer images of her thoughts, the memories being more recent. The smile from earlier still hadn't left her lips. How could it anyways?

Tsubomi became more and more insecure: about her looks, her grades, her singing qualities in choir and last but not least, about her relationship with Yaya. Though it hurt the latter very much that Tsubomi doubted her feelings towards her, Yaya did everything she could to keep supporting her lover. She caught her when she fell, she picked her up when on the ground and raised her spirits when they were down. Tsubomi appreciated it greatly and after a tiring half year, most of those insecurities had gone. Little doubts like her looks were still there, but she was sure about her relationship again, and after that, they took it to a new level.

And now, in this wonderful Spring, now that the cold was gone again, Yaya found herself remembering the first time she kissed Tsubomi, and how her love had never weakened since then, not one bit.

"Hey there, beautiful."

Looking up, Yaya met two perfect golden eyes.

"Hey."

Tsubomi lay herself down on the grass next to Yaya and wrapped an arm around her, absorbing her warmth. She dug her face into her lovers neck, sniffing up the sweet smell, which overpowered the scent of all the blooming flowers. Because Yaya herself was blooming more beautiful.  
----

----  
_A/n_: omg it is like... this fic contains the most thoughts I have ever written in any fic. I am so proud of myself =D Anyways, as you have read, this is just Yaya musing about what happened in her life, and I tried to shorten it all because of the lenght, it had to stay a nice and short one-shot. And I think I did well. Read and Review please, I would love to know what you all thought about it and constructive critism is always welcome :3  
----


End file.
